bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosuto Shiba
( ) | birthday = 17th May | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6ft 2in | weight = 97kg | eyes = Yellow | hair = Blonde | unusual feature(s) =Various: *Neck tattoo *Upper body tattoos | affiliation =Numerous: *Horiwari :*Ryū Order *Heisekai :*Shūten | previous affiliation =Numerous: *Shiba clan *Heisekai :*Jōren *Gotei 13 :*13th Division | occupation =Numerous: *Warder *Instructor *Master | previous occupation =Numerous: *Gotei 13 Captain *Gotei 13 Lieutenant *Shūten Marshal-General | team = | previous team =Numerous: *Gotei 13 :*13th Division *Shūten :*1st Division *Jōren | partner = Meian Shiba | previous partner = | base of operations =Numerous: *Horiwari *Heisekai | marital status = Married | education = Parents | family = Parents: *Dastan Shiba (Father, namesake) *Aiko Shiba (Mother) Immediate family: *Kaede (Wife) *Tomoko (Daughter) Siblings: *Meian Shiba (Older brother) *Kireina Kori (Youngest sister) *Kenji Hiroshi (Youngest brother) Nieces & nephews *Kentaro Hiroshi (Nephew) *Hotaru Hiroshi (Nephew) *Akira Hiroshi (Nephew & godson) *Kay Hiroshi (Niece) Nephew by adoption: *Shinrei Hiroshi Through marriage: *Kusaka Kori (Brother-in-law) *Hawke Kori (Nephew) *David Kori (Nephew) Other: *Akira Nakamura ( ) | clan = Shiba clan | status = Active | shikai = Taiyōsōbi | bankai = Taiyōsōbi Hōyoku }} Rosuto Dastan Shiba (ロス ダスタン ト次, Shiba Dastan Rosuto), known alternatively as Suzaku (朱雀, Vermilion Bird), is a - hybrid of Heisekai, formerly of the Gotei 13, Shūten and the Ryū Order. He is the husband and Warder of Kaede. Appearance Rosuto's most distinguishing feature is his spiky blonde hair; a trait which has earned him the nickname porcupine-head from a number of people, namely Akira Nakamura.Kaede's Close Run-In A close second is the tattoo on his neck which means "fire"; an element Rosuto is also highly linked to by various facts. He also sports many blood-red tattoo's on his upper body. In addition he was also born with naturally yellow colored eyes; which many have found unnerving. He is lean of build but physically fit, with much more strength than his frame would suggest. During his tenure as Captain of the 13th Division he wore a white Shihakushō with a -style chest plate, in addition to the normal Captain's haori. Following his exile however he ditched both the chest plate and the haori to avoid possibly being recognized, but would later be seen with another haori of a blue coloration he usually wore draped over his shoulders; but often discarded prior to battle. He is also noted on multiple occasions to be in need of a shave.Rosuto's Surprise Personality Rosuto is a rough and ready man who demonstrates little noble quality; a trait of his that has always placed himself and Meian on opposing sides. As a child Rosuto claimed he was a mischievous troublemaker who spiraled down that road because his father, Dastan, always showered Meian with the attention.Kaede's First Trial Due to his lack of a concrete father-figure Rosuto explained that he came to despise his father and brother because Meian followed their father's opinion of his behavior being unacceptable for a child of the Shiba clan. The annimosity would fester and grow over the years until the two brothers eventually ceased speaking with one another unless the situation demanded it, and even when they did the two usually ended up coming to blows; resulting in a strain on his relationship with his sister, Kireina, as well who often separated them. Even when the two brothers managed to put aside their differences and fight for a common cause the alliance was merely temporary and their differences surfaced quickly following these instances.Liberation Saga One example of them teaming up was seen during the events surrounding Kenji's supposed death against Averian. Rosuto placed the blame squarely at Meian's feet, for it was he who convinced him not to take a larger role in the war; going as far as to say that when he settled things with Averian he would then settle his grudges with Meian personally. However, in the sixteen years following Averian's death, the two have seemingly come to an accord;Informal Meetings though that doesn't stop Rosuto directing hurtful words at his brother, or thinking of him as a "holier-than-thou prat".Pushing the Agreement Their growing relationship was demonstrated when Rosuto's anger at Meian quickly cooled after the latter struck him, and when Meian declared that he was proud of his brother; something neither had demonstrated previously, though traces of their past hatred does at times resurface regardless. Another indication of their growing relationship was shown by Meian. He declared that the only reason he went with Rosuto to Hueco Mundo was to ensure he returned in one piece, and in turn Rosuto demonstrates a fierce protectiveness of Meian that many would have considered uncharacteristic; he even took a blade for Meian when already critically injured, and in that instance Meian felt the depths of Rosuto's brotherly love clear as crystal through the Renkei bracelet.Reckoning of the Shiba Brothers Per the rescue of Tomoko and Rosuto's return to Heisekai the brothers have at last buried the hatchet for good; without Meian's assistance he would never have reunited with his faily or kept them safe from harm.Acceptance Perhaps due to his upbringing involving a tremendous degree of hatred aimed at his father and eldest brother both Rosuto is a violent man who often takes things to excess; Kenji even feared that he'd willingly raze an entire realm just to see someone (namely Averian and Oda) pay for their crimes, regardless of the potential harm to innocent life.Bleach: War of the Worlds After meeting Akira Nakamura for the first time Rosuto proceeded to beat him to within an inch of his life because Akira thought he was kidnapping Kaede and Rosuto simply couldn't be bothered clearing up the confusion. This indicates that he has at least some predisposition towards violence. During their second meeting Rosuto snapped the bones in one of Akira's hands as a warning not to strike him again after Rosuto called Kaede (who was the Princess of Heisekai) by her given name in public. Sometime later Rosuto, in his anger at the attempted murder of Kaede's mother (and in small part because he experienced Kaede's anger as backlash through their bond) left one of the attackers alive but proceeded to break his hands and legs so he could not move or attempt suicide, saying he didn't need them in order to speak. He also displayed no visible concern after his Zanku, Sanshōū, squashed a number of nobles during the assassination attempt. In fact Rosuto internally noted that "it was no skin off his nose", after which he pushed it completely from his mind. In addition to his violent tendencies he also isn't one to worry about rules or regulations, despite his former position as a Captain in both the Gotei 13 and the Shūten. In fact he often says they simply slow him down. This trait was one of many reasons Kentaro asked him for help during their time in Heisekai as Kenji, due to political sensitivities, could not aid them himself; the same was true for Meian.Shifting Loyalties Rosuto simply resigned from his position amongst the Ryū Order and proceeded to return to the land he had not seen since his exile; and one reason he did so amongst many was the fact he'd finally get to deprive Oda of his head, though he never actually got to fight with him. However, despite the negative aspects of his personality, Rosuto does display a certain fondness for his youngest brother Kenji; his nephew Kentaro and niece Kay; and his student Akiye. He'd happily bloody his own hands on their behalf. Once Averian resurfaced Rosuto argued at length with Kenji about striking at Averian when they still could and then took matters into his own hands when Kenji refused. Rosuto only did so because he remembered how close Averian had come to killing them in the past and felt his actions where justified, even though he admitted to Meian that he was acting in haste. In addition to these individuals Rosuto was notably attached to Benkei, Kichō and Edo. He later told Kaede Saitou that they where his only friends growing up, and was visibly distraught upon hearing of Edo's death.Second Act: Heart of the Beast He also was moved to tears upon the revelation that his friend Akira was in fact alive and well.Turning the Tables: Violent Upheaval As a father and partner Rosuto willingly admitted that he was pathetic; for the only way he could theoretically protect his daughter and Kaede from harm was staying away from them so no one in Heisekai knew he was Tomoko's father or that he, a known Soul Society exile, was in a relationship with Kaede. One of the reasons he later returned to Heisekai however was because his daughter was in danger; though he also still had feelings for Kaede and knew she had some for him because of their bond. When he was still her active Warder Rosuto often engaged in friendly banter and flirtation with the then-Princess of Heisekai,Rosuto's Confusion; an act which eventually resulted in the birth of their daughter and Rosuto's self-exile. When he did finally meet his daughter it was due to Itazura Kori's rescue of her and whisking her to his location via forbidden Kidō, though any happiness was immediately interrupted by an army of Soulless. Rosuto used his own body as a shield against not only the Soulless but also the Illusive Man and six of his underlings in order to keep them from Tomoko, demonstrating both the depths of his love and desperation to keep her safe. Following this event he resolved to stay at Kaede's side and be a father to Tomoko, stating he had a lot of lost time to catch up on. He went on to further say that anyone who had a problem with his decision would be reduced to ash; it is unknown if the disappearance of the Jouin membership had anything to do with this declaration. History Rosuto was born the second child of Dastan Shiba, who was a Captain in the Gotei 13 and Aiko, who was a medical consultant for the 4th Division.Kaede's First Trial His only sibling at this time was Meian who garnered much of their father's attention because Dastan viewed Meian as the "heir" to his legacy and Rosuto as the "spare". In turn Rosuto identified more strongly with his mother and ended up spending most of his time with her. One day the brothers had a massive falling out which Rosuto later said broke his mother's heart. When Kireina was born Rosuto resolved not to do to her what Meian had done to him and succeeded in building a strong relationship with his sister as they grew up, which Kaede noted was filled with happiness and fulfillment. As Rosuto grew he was noted to have fallen in with a "bad crowd" per his father's observations which consisted of Benkei Musashibō, Benkei's sister Kichō and a quietly mysterious young man known simply as Edo; all of whom originated from various districts with the exception of Rosuto himself. Rosuto would later tell Kaede that these three where the only true friends he had ever had. He explained some of the trouble they had gotten into with such joy and happiness that Kaede internally thought them to be the only happy memories of his childhood left to him. Perhaps to simply confound his father and brother Rosuto applied himself diligently and eventually became the Captain of the 13th Division. Afterwards Rosuto finally settled thing with his father, who was left nursing his broken pride after Rosuto snapped and beat his father to a bloody pulp. He would subsequently attend the funeral of his mother who died some scant hours after giving birth to her fourth child and bore witness to Meian ascending to Head of the Shiba clan after their father disappeared, never to return. It was during this period that Rosuto blamed Meian for the disappearance of their two-month old brother Rōnin, driving an even larger wedge between the brothers, as Meian refused to accept any blame for passing the baby off to a relative who couldn't properly care for him due to Meian's belief that his duty to the Gotei 13 as Captain of the 5th Division outweighed his duty to Rōnin. It was often required of Kireina to break the two brothers apart least they kill one another in their frequent arguments. As a result Rosuto hated his brother even more than he did before. Rosuto later covered his upper body in blood-red tattoo's but refused to comment on what they meant when asked by members of his Division who where writing up a new recruitment brochure. He was also directly responsible for resolving an incident in , though the exact details of his assignment where known only to Head-Captain and Rosuto himself. Rosuto would nonchalantly note a connection between the tattoo's and "some mission or another" but never mentioned the specifics. The mission however was of great enough importance that Yamamoto attempted to have Rosuto silenced permanently before ultimately passing the mission to him, simply because he failed to kill him using .Akira's Gambit Prior to his exile Rosuto still held the Captaincy of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13; which was a position he had held for almost one-hundred-fifty years by that time. His Lieutenant for most of his later career with the 13th Division was , who would later succeed him as Captain. During this period Rosuto, alongside 3rd Seat Shin Nagakura of the 7th Division, suspected Kagura of not being who he said he was as neither man trusted the seemingly quiet officer after Rosuto heard him mention Rōnin. After their initial investigation Rosuto was attacked by a mysterious figure clad in black who, after injecting him with a mysterious substance, subsequently vanished. Rosuto became deathly ill for about a month following the incident; though his sister was successful in treating him. However Rosuto was changed by his ordeal and whenever he got excited or angered a mysterious mask would appear upon his face with no explanation available as to why; which soon drew the attention of the Central 46 after Rosuto was reported for the murder of twenty seated officers, though he only personally slew seven and those where in self-defense. Although Rosuto escaped from the pursuing Gotei 13 he only did so because Benkie, Kichō and Edo returned from their exile to ensure he wasn't caught; which resulted in the death of Edo. Synopsis :Main Article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part 0.5 :Main Article -- Bleach: Tales. Shiba tales *Rosuto's Flight *Rosuto's Anguish *Rosuto's Confusion *Rosuto's Surprise *Rosuto's New Job? Saitou tales *Kaede's Inspection *Kaede's New Warder *Kaede's Looking Glass *Kaede's Close Run-In *Kaede's First Trial War tales *Akira's Play *Akira's Gambit *First Act: Recruiting the Beasts *Second Act: Heart of the Beast Part II :Main Article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Final Clash arc *Liberation Saga Part III :Main Article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Rise and Fall of Legends arc *Informal Meetings *Turning the Tables: Violent Upheaval *Reckoning of the Shiba Brothers *Acceptance *Pushing the Agreement Part IV & V :Main Article -- To be announced. Equipment *'Renkei' (連携, Linkage): paired bracelets designed to facilitate power-sharing between two individuals as well as telepathy over long distances. It's pair is worn by Meian Shiba. Using them Rosuto can borrow Meian's spiritual power to bolster his own, or as a means to power his own attacks; demonstrated when he used his brother's spiritual power to fuel a fire-based attack against a large number of Soulless. The restorative effects of Rosuto's Bankai are also experienced by Meian should he be wearing his bracelet too. Powers and Abilities : Like his siblings Rosuto has monstrous levels of spiritual power; enough so that his father Dastan noted it was superior to his own when Rosuto was a just child. His spiritual power is noted by Kireina to be incredibly hot; like a fire.Rosuto's Anguish The strength of Rosuto's spiritual pressure was enough to visibly frighten Akira Nakamura, who described Rosuto as "a bloody demon".Rosuto's New Job? In addition the sheer strength of his spiritual power was enough to contend with (but not overpower) the likes of , who failed to kill him once in the past. Rosuto later explained that his flames where capable of offsetting and thus nullifying those of . Following Averian's return he declared that Rosuto wasn't just stronger than Kenji spiritually but physically as well; his spiritual power, for example, was felt resonating throughout Heisekai when he released his reiatsu upon arrival. Rate of Adaption: In addition to the core abilities of a Shinigami Rosuto has also demonstrated excessively fast rates of adaption; specifically to a foes combat form. After only one short engagement with nearly two-hundred Onmitsukidō operatives, Rosuto was capable of utilizing advanced techniques from the Onmitsudō (隠密道, Way of Stealth) and Shihōpo (死楓歩, Step of the Dead Maple) schools; despite no formal tutelage in either art. He was also capable of instinctively reacting to the excessively fast movements employed by Averian in their short battle and land a fire-wreathed uppercut to the underside of his chin, even though he couldn't actually see Averian's movements. *'Maikenhira' (舞剣平, Dancing Sword Palm): a set of personal forms originally utilized by Akira Nakamura, which Rosuto mimicked during their first engagement. Their emphasis is placed on dance-like movements of the blade or body that are wholly randomized; coupled with dodges performed at the last possible second which are then followed up with immediate counters; demonstrating enough skill to shock Akira into speechlessness. The entire form is based on an almost impossible practice Rosuto achieves through use of his Shukuchi movements. After making an attack which the opponent attempts to block or dodge, Rosuto then moves with incredible speed in order to redirect his strike, almost ensuring his opponents are struck down. *'Sange' (散華, Falling as Flowers Do): not yet revealed. *'Niten' (二天:風道, Two Heavens): a set of styles developed jointly by Kenji, Kentaro, Meian and Maki which Rosuto mimicked from his younger brother and nephew sometime after its full realization.Bleach: War of the Worlds Using this particular form whilst mirroring his brother's movements Rosuto demonstrated the ability to casually dominate an engagement; even when his opponent was naturally more skilled in swordplay than Rosuto himself was. Every strike is noted to possess the ferocity of the wind itself. :*'Kūgun' (空軍, Air Force): instead of coating the blade alone in fierce wind currents, Rosuto instead coats his entire body in fierce lacerating wind currents that leaves no openings to exploit. Rosuto uses this ability of the Niten to not only compliment his Zabjutsu but also his Hakuda skills. :*'Kyōfūban' (強風盤, Gale Release): one of the "taboo" techniques of the Niten which allows the user to literally tame the wind and become one with it, allowing for maximum manipulation as well as the ability to become intangible or move instantaneously. The downside is extreme internal injuries that has left Rosuto near-death on at least one occasion. Hakuda Master: Rosuto prefers Hakuda over Zanjutsu; often combining powerful body blows with his Shikai released, which does not have a form in the shape of a traditional weapon. Akiye noted him as her martial arts teacher, suggesting he has adequate knowledge of the various forms of unnarmed combat; enough to instruct others in its proper use. His blows showed tremendous raw power even without his mask as his attacks where noted to snap bone and sinew with almost casual effort on his part. With the mask donned a single two-legged kick was enough to send Averian crashing to the ground. *' ' (縮地, Reduced Earth): an ability thought to be the most fearsome in Rosuto's entire arsenal. Using it in conjunction with his Zanpakutō's Shikai he single handedly defeated close to two-hundred elite members of the Onmitsukidō without receiving so much as a single injury. He achieves this by rapidly relaxing and then tensing his muscles, which allows for near instantaneous movements to be made; with the potential to overwhelm even the speed reached by high-tier Captains of the Gotei 13. When in use his movements are noted to be blur-like; as all one sees is usually the color of his hair blurring against the background. :*'Maaikandan' (間合い 間 段, Interval between Steps): a personal style combining Rosuto's knowledge of with his Shukuchi; which uses the incredible speed of the Shukuchi to quite literally bypass any restriction to reach his target(s). This allows Rosuto to enter their personal space (or Maai), in order to bypass their defenses; as shown when he easily defeated Kireina with a single chop to the neck. The speed of this style has shown to be advanced enough to wholly counteract retaliation from Kidō, as neither Kireina nor Akira could get their incantations out in time before Rosuto was upon them. Even assassins noted to move intricately and almost like shadows, Rosuto's Maaikandan outmatched all their movements by a fair margin. Immense Durability: Perhaps Rosuto's greatest strength is his unsurpassed ability to take a beating. During his final confrontation with Averian's strongest Battle Doll he took horrendous injuries but still had the necessary stamina and spiritual power left over to re-don his Hollow mask after having it shattered and make a final desperate bid to defeat the Arrancar, though he was ultimately unsuccessful. Even in his youth he was noted for his durability. He repeatedly took powerful blows from Ranmaru Shibata XI without visible signs of distress.Kaede's Inspection He has repeatedly shown the ability to take damage that would kill lesser men. After rescuing his daughter he fought the Illusive Man and six of his most powerful aides as well as an army of Soulless. Even after suffering from their poisonous attacks and suffering critical damage at the hands of the Illusive Man Rosuto still managed to fight back; possessing the necessary stamina and fortitude to take a blow intended for Meian. Enhanced Strength: Rosuto was strong enough to catch a punch from Averian without succumbing to its sheer strength. Averian also noted that Rosuto's physical strength exceeded that of Kenji. Even before the war with Averian Rosuto had strength proportional to his spiritual power. He was fit to lift and hold the much larger Benkei aloft with only a single hand. Shunpo: Rosuto possesses some skill in the art of Shunpo, enough that he could follow Kaede's own steps and subsequently surprise her. He tends to rely on his Shukuchi movements however; as it is typically much swifter than even a developed Shunpo. His base Shunpo was enough to best Akira's Sashihiki as Rosuto needed to slow himself so Akira could catch up. He was also fast enough to put himself between the Illusive Man and Meian, taking the blade intended for Meian in the process; a feat he achieved with a damaged leg and critical wounds. Keen Intellect: Rosuto noted that Shinrei would become something spectacular, a claim which was quickly justified. He also quickly determined that the best way to escape one of the attempts on Kaede's life was to cave-in the room they where in to buy some small reprieve; indicating that he also possesses some skill in strategical planning. He was also fit to adapt the little he had learned of Shugarūn to heal not only himself with his Bankai, but also Akira Nakamura. Zanjutsu Expertise: Although not his preferred method of combat Rosuto possesses enough technique to skillfully turn an opponent's attacking momentum against them to crush their offense; as shown against Akira. He was also capable of cutting down a large number of assassins without receiving a single injury. Rosuto also employs a technique known as the Delayed Effect (遅効, chikou) which causes the reiatsu in the swing to enter the targets skin instead of causing immediate injury, at which point it lies dormant for a time before violently exploding along the slash line.First Act: Recruiting the Beasts His reflexes are also honed to the point he could react to Averian's attacks. Zanpakutō Taiyōsōbi (太陽薔薇, Solar Rose). Hotaru's Zanpakutō is a with an elongated hilt concealing an additional blade roughly the size of a ; revealed by twisting the base of the hilt and then unsheathing. The guard is black and the sheath is colored similarly to ; complete with a rough finish. *' :' Taiyōsōbi's release command is unknown. Rosuto usually releases it without a verbal command; the only indication he is doing so is when he lays his hand upon its hilt. If he does use a command it is usually just Taiyōsōbi. The release is heralded by an increase in base temperature as well as rose petals appearing seemingly from nowhere. :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Taiyōsōbi's blade disperses into countless red rose petals. A mere flick of the hilt allows Rosuto to cut anywhere or anything the petals have made contact with; eviscerating the target(s). However the true power of Rosuto's Zanpakutō has its roots in fire. By uttering the verbal command Hoteri (火照り, Hot Flash) the petals catch on fire, creating a burning stream; of which Rosuto can direct as he could the roses previously. :*'Zanpenhi' (残片火, Remnant Blaze): a technique which sacrifices versatility for unrivaled destruction; arguably Rosuto's strongest non-Bankai attack and non-Naimenka attack. This condenses every single rose petal back into the form of his sealed Zanpakutō which is then engulfed in ferocious flames; augmenting physical attacks and subjecting the target(s) to temperatures as high as the suns surface. By Rosuto's own admission very few have the capacity to effectively block this attack. Meian managed it only because his own Zanpakutō, Kaiyōmonshi (海洋門歯, Ocean Incisor), was a powerful water-type. *' :' Taiyōsōbi Hōyoku (太陽薔薇 鵬翼, Solar Rose Phoenix Wings). Rosuto was capable of calling on his experiences in gaining his Bankai to utilize the powers of his Zanku; indicating he does indeed known how to perform the final release.. Rosuto's Bankai is considered completely out of the ordinary; instead of a sustained effect or a manifestation of its inner avatar, Taiyōsōbi Hōyoku is a one-time-use effect that covers Rosuto in the wings of the mythical whilst bathing the area surrounding him in gentle flames that eventually turn to ash. :Bankai Special Ability: Taiyōsōbi Hōyoku possesses an ability that can only be used once per activation of its Bankai; which then becomes unusable for the remainder of that day. It allows Rosuto to instantly recover from any injury inflicted upon him, restoring his body and reiatsu to a healthy state. Taiyōsōbi Hōyoku also works for anyone linked to Rosuto at the time, such as is the case with the Warder bond or the Renkei bracelets. Togabito Togabito Mask: Rosuto's Togabito power initially manifested in the form of a mask; similarly to the appearance of Togabito who entered the Human World without the becoming aware of their presence. It was bulb-shaped and it split off diagonally with the colors of black and white being predominant. Like one does with Hollowfication Rosuto donned this mask through a ripping motion, usually with his left hand. *'Enhanced Spiritual Energy:' With the mask donned Rosuto's spiritual power was noted to be completely different. Kireina noted the expression of his spiritual power to be hot normally; with the mask she likened it to a raging inferno hellbent on destruction. *'Enhanced Strength:' With the mask donned Rosuto was capable of amazing feats of physical strength. He was shown capable of snapping Meian's sealed Zanpakutō cleanly in half using only a single punch and still carry enough momentum to impact the latter in the chest and send him flying several feet back. In the war against Averian he was capable of sending Averian himself flying with a two-footed lunging kick from above. *'Enhanced Speed:' With the mask donned Rosuto was capable of amazing feats of raw physical speed. The sheer speed of his Shunpo steps where supplemented to the point that Kireina was incapable of following his steps, for he bypassed her defenses completely with the baffling speed of his movements. Togabito markings: Although possessing a mask initially Rosuto later noted his powers as a Togabito to have "evolved". Instead of his powers manifesting in the form of a mask they now did so as blood-red markings below his eyes; which Rosuto applied by running his fingertips across his cheeks. Kenji noted these markings to look like blood, a statement which Rosuto later lent credit to when, after receiving an injury he dabbed his fingertips in the wound and applied the blood to his cheeks. :Power Augmentation: Rosuto's physical and spiritual powers are augmented by tremendous margins; to the point he completely destroyed the Bankai of Nakajima Kōhai. Kaede likened this to being typical amongst Togabito who where just sent to hell; whatever powers they had prior to their imprisonment where amplified once they entered Hell. She further explained her point by offering up Furin Yamaki an an example. Zanku :Main Article - Sanshōū. Sanshōū (山椒魚, Salamander). Rosuto's Zanku is a with yellow hilt wrapping and an hexagonal guard. The blade is always covered by the sheath which is tied to the guard by pieces of string; preventing it from being drawn.Kaede's Looking Glass The moment Rosuto touches the hilt the bindings begin to catch on fire until the entire blade is covered in flames; a state Rosuto refers to as Sanshōūshita (山椒魚の舌, Salamander's Tongue). *'Naimenka:' a rare state of a Zanku which allows Rosuto to use abilities otherwise usable only by Sanshōū itself once manifested. Its appearance is identical to its sealed form. :*'Shōhekigōka' (牆壁業火, Wall of Hell Fire): merely by raising his Zanku and declaring the name Rosuto can conjure powerful walls of flame to block incoming attacks but also burn his opposition in reprisal; not only defending against harm but returning the attack back at its source with extra power. :*'Soyogōka' (そよ業火, Breath of Hell Fire): with a mere swing of his Zanku Rosuto can release incredibly powerful waves of condensed fire with enough destructive force to wipe out entire groups of enemy opposition with only a single use, the flames identical to those spewed by Sanshōū himself. The force of this particular ability also burns objects usually incapable of being burnt and are quite difficult to extinguish. ::*'Weakness:' The one weakness of Naimenka is overuse of the techniques. Rosuto quickly found that he could not use the abilities in rapid succession; otherwise he risked not being able to summon Sanshōū for long periods of time. He also noted these particular techniques to be quite draining energy-wise. *'Kengen:' Rosuto releases his Zanku by forcibly tearing the bindings and removing it from its sheath. This results in the weapon burning away completely with the flames then taking on the form of a with red-colored skin of a colossal size; large enough for it to completely demolish the building it was summoned in and for Rosuto to easily stand atop its head. Sanshōū also has the ability to store objects and people within its stomach; demonstrated when Rosuto, during an attempt on Kaede and her mother's life, gave them to Sanshōū for safety. :Combination attacks: Rosuto can use the Salamander as a companion in battle; using its great size and bulk to crush his opposition or merely to provide himself with firm footing to stand on. The Salamander can also spew flames referred to as Gōka (業火, Hell Fire), which is similar to Rosuto's own Shikai; though unlike his own Zanpakutō Rosuto has no control over them as they come from Sanshōū, though he has used that to his advantage as well by mixing his Shikai flames within those of Sanshōū and suddenly directing that which he can control to attack. In addition Sanshōū had a great rapport with Akira's Suikoma, as the two frequently worked together of their own accord. :*'Ranfuheki' (爛伏兵, Bright Ambush): not yet revealed. *'Kyokuchi:' Rosuto forcibly condenses the power of the Salamander into his body, resulting in its flames spreading to his entire body like a cloak. Akira observed him to be standing in the heart of a roaring inferno without so much as a single burn. As is the case with most Kyokuchi it is assumed Rosuto gains noticeable physical and spiritual enhancements due to the compression of Sanshōū's power in a smaller form, though this remains mere speculation. Regardless the method he went about gaining it was unusual as he completely bypassed the initial stage known as Kengen and instead jumped right into Kyokuchi; in a time that no other has demonstrated simply by using his experience in learning his Zanpakutō's Bankai. Racial Status For many years Rosuto was an average Soul who belonged to the noble Shiba family. As such he was blessed with naturally high levels of spiritual power beyond the scope of normal souls. He would become the Captain of the 13th Division rather quickly, with Ukitake as his Lieutenant.13th Division Records Prior to his exile, however, Rosuto gained unique powers in the form of he could don to supplement his existent powers; the first of Kagura's victims. Later on, however, his affliction with anything relating to Hollowfication was discounted. Rosuto's brother Kenji (whom was a Visored himself) had powers very different to Rosuto's, leading him to rethink his status. It was later discovered that Rosuto's affliction was more closely tied to the denizens of than the denizens of ; his soul more akin to a than a or . In essence he became a Togabito without a chain, only with the form and abilities of a Shinigami; his enhanced abilities accessed only when he dons his mask.Rosuto's Flight Relationships Some of Rosuto's more dynamic relationships are with his closest family; an example being his older brother. Familial *'Kaede Saitou:' Rosuto met Kaede by complete and utter chance when she happened to be running away from the royal palace. Of course this ended up causing her pursuers to think Rosuto was her kidnapper, though it never impacted their relationship in the slightest; Rosuto even asked her to seek him out later. Kaede eventually did and after hearing his story immediately made him her Warder, which gave both a rather intimate relationship as they could sense one another's thoughts anywhere across any distance. Suffice to say this unique insight resulted in a quick understanding and a rapid improvement in their respective opinions. Rosuto came to trust and care for Kaede deeply; enough so that he shared his painful past with her with only some small persuasion on her behalf. Initially it was suspected by Kenji that Tomoko's birth was a result of Rosuto and Kaede having nothing more than a physical relationship, though Rosuto quickly red his brother up. He did indeed -- and still does -- love her; which was the reason he decided to return to Heisekai after initially leaving it. *'Tomoko Saitou:' Tomoko is Rosuto's daughter, but aside from the shared blood in their veins, they have little in common with one another; probably a result of the fact Rosuto hasn't had any contact with his daughter since the day she was born. He did, however, return to Heisekai because he knew she was in grave danger. *'Meian Shiba:' Meian and Rosuto have shared a tumultuous relationship since their childhood years, which was a result of their father viewing Meian as the "heir" to his legacy and Rosuto as little more than a "spare" that could be ignored. They usually ignore what the other has to say but when one does take offense it isn't long before their troubled relationship is brought to everyone's attention, which often resulted in Kireina forcing them apart. Rosuto hated Meian for a long time due to Rosuto seeing it as Meian's fault for Kenji's disappearance as a child, which Meian resolutely denied any responsibility for. It took the supposed death of their youngest brother for the two to even work together against a common threat; something neither had ever done before. *'Kireina Kori:' On the face Rosuto's relationship with Kireina is more positive than the one he shares with Meian. Kireina volunteered to speak to Meian and the Soul Society on Rosuto's behalf just prior to his exile, maintaining that he was innocent of all wrongdoing (despite his murder of seven people). After knocking her unconscious he quietly begged her "not to forgive him", suggesting he had far more inner conflict when he struck her down than he did Meian, whom he merely warned not to get in his way. *'Kenji Hiroshi:' Despite their age difference Rosuto identifies more strongly with Kenji than he does with any of his siblings; seeing the latter as a rival as well as a cherished bond. It was often on Kenji's behalf that Rosuto entered into some of the toughest battles of his life and if he wasn't at his brother's side during these troubled times, it was often to avenge one of Kenji's defeats. This behavior was demonstrated most strongly during the final confrontation with Averian, where Kenji seemingly died; the only reason Rosuto appeared on the battlefield at all was so he could avenge his brother. Work place *'Shin Nagakura:' Rosuto was known to interact with Shin during his tenure as Captain of the 13th Division; despite Shin being a member of the 7th Division. The two investigated Kagura together, which eventually resulted in Rosuto's exile. Shin blamed himself for this but Rosuto never held a grudge for he placed the blame squarely on Kagura's shoulders. *'Akira Nakamura:' Rosuto's relationship with Akira was initially anything but positive. During their first meeting Akira thought Rosuto a kidnapper who'd made off with Kaede and Rosuto ended up battering him to within an inch of his life. There second meeting followed on this theme, for Rosuto broke the bones in one of Akira's hands after warning him not to punch him again. However, the two seemingly came to an accord, as Rosuto displayed tremendous anger at Akira's death during the war with Averian; claiming he'd burn Averian's own corpse beyond recognition. During their time in Heisekai the two demonstrated back-and-forth banter as Akira often called Rosuto porcupine head with Rosuto retorting with a string of curses. Behind the Scenes Trivia Rosuto's character has a number of traits shared with or inspired by creatures both mythological and non. Below are two examples: *'Suzaku', translated as The Vermilion bird is one of the of the . According to , the five-elemental system, it represents the -element, the direction , and the season summer correspondingly. :*Rosuto possesses a tattoo on his neck which translates to Fire: 火.Kanji basics :*Rosuto has also described himself as the "Warder of the South"; which is a nod to the Suzaku. :*Rosuto's Zanpakutō, Taiyōsōbi, increases the base temperature of an area once released into Shikai; summer is the warmest of the four temperate seasons. *'Salamanders' are any of approximately 550 extant species of amphibians within the order Caudata. The Black Salamander in particular is a species of salamander in the Plethodontidae family. :*Rosuto's Zanku cannot be drawn from its sheath and when touched by him is covered in flames. Numerous legends have developed around the salamander over the centuries, many related to fire. This connection likely originates from the tendency of many salamanders to dwell inside rotting logs. When placed into a fire, the salamander would attempt to escape from the log, lending to the belief that salamanders were created from flames. ::*Rosuto's Salamander dwells within the Zanku, which is similar to the log described above. References and Notes Category:Male Category:Shiba Clan Category:Shinigami Category:Togabito Category:Former Captain